thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Teresa Gallagher
Teresa Gallagher (born on 23rd April 1971 in New York City, New York, USA) is an American-born British actress and singer. She provides voices in the UK and US dubs of Thomas & Friends. She joined the voice cast in Hero of the Rails which was released in 2009. Teresa has provided voices for several animated series including "Engie Benjy", "BB3B", "Planet Sketch", "Mama Mirabelle", "The Likeaballs", "Frankenstein's Cat", "The Mr. Men Show", "Pinky and Perky", "Yo Gabba Gabba", "Octonauts", "Dennis and Gnasher", "Noddy in Toyland", "The Amazing World of Gumball", "Ronja the Robber's Daughter", "Thunderbirds are Go!" (2015), the English dub of "Elias: Rescue Team Adventures" and the 2015 reboot of "Teletubbies". Television appearances include "Casualty" and "The Bill", alongside "Footballers Wives" and presenting the BBC TV series "Playdays". Her work on film includes Charlotte Coleford in Mike Leigh’s Oscar winning "Topsy Turvy", Sandra in "The Misadventures of Margaret" with Parker Posey and the Hollywood film "The Jacket". She also appeared in "The King's Speech" and voiced Mater's Computer in "Cars 2" (a film which just Mattel has produced toys for). Outside of her acting career, she has her own band called "Arcelia" which will be performing in various London pubs, as well as supporting several other UK-based bands. She was a member of the BBC Radio Drama Company and is a recognisable voice for listeners of Radio 4's "Book of the Week" and "Book at Bedtime". She is an award winning audiobook narrator, most recently reading several new Meg Cabot books and her Bleak House was The Times audiobook of the year in 2007. Voices UK *Emily *Rosie (thirteenth - sixteenth series) *Bridget Hatt's friends *The Laundry Lady *Some Schoolchildren UK/US *Belle *Frieda *Gina *Daisy (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and The Great Race only) *Mavis (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth series onwards) *Natalie *An American Diesel (Big World! Big Adventures!) *Marion (Singing voice; The Great Race and Big World! Big Adventures!) *Annie and Clarabel *Judy *Cassia (Big World! Big Adventures! only) *Lady Hatt (UK; thirteenth series onwards - US; seventeenth and twenty-first series) *Stephen Hatt (UK; fourteenth series onwards - US; nineteenth series onwards) *Bridget Hatt (UK; thirteenth series onwards - US; nineteenth series onwards) *The Duchess of Boxford (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth series only) *The Teacher (UK; thirteenth series - US; eighteenth series onwards) *The Blond-haired Boy (UK; fifteenth series onwards, excluding the nineteenth series - US; nineteenth and twenty-first series) *The Ginger-haired Boy *The Shouting Little Boy *The Lady with the Big Hat *The Station Speaker (eighteenth series onwards) *Some Passengers (Spencer's VIP, The Perfect Gift, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, Mike's Whistle, Useful Railway, Springtime for Diesel and Runaway Engine) *Some Children (The Adventure Begins, Lost Property, Slow Stephen, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Runaway Engine, P.A. Problems and Daisy's Perfect Christmas) *Albert's Wife (nineteenth series onwards) *The Female Puppet Show Entertainer *The Lady in the Yellow Dress and Hat (P.A. Problems) *Some Carollers (Daisy's Perfect Christmas) *Madeleine *Madeleine's Mother US *The Blonde-haired Girl Online Videos *Millie (DC Super Friends™ Minis Mash Ups Origin Story! only) *Jack and Kylie (Thomas' Aussie Football Adventure) Songs *I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) *Will You Won't You (performed) *Streamlining (performed) *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) *Where in the World is Thomas? (performed) Filmography Films * Rumic World: The Laughing Target (1987) * Monster City (1988) * Bounty Dog (1994) * X (1996) * The Misadventures of Margaret (1998) * Topsy-Turvy (1999) * Blood (2000) * The Jacket (2005) * The King's Speech (2010) * Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island (2010) * Cars 2 (2011) * Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) Television * The Bill (1990-1999) * Casualty (2000-2004) * Engie Benjy (2002) * Doctors (2003) * BB3B (2005) * Footballers' Wives (2005) * War and Peace (2007) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2008) * The Mr. Men Show (2008) * Frankenstein's Cat (2008) * Pinky and Perky Show (2008-2009) * Thomas & Friends (2009-present) * Noddy in Toyland (2009) * The Jungle Book (2010-2016) * The Hive (2010-2011) * The Octonauts (2010-present) * City of Friends (2011) * Poppy Cat (2011) * Mike the Knight (2011-2012) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * Dude, That's My Ghost! (2013) * What's the Big Idea? (2013) * Henry Hugglemonster (2013) * Dinopaws (2014) * Pip Ahoy! (2014) * Ronja the Robber's Daughter (2014-2015) * Thunderbirds Are Go! (2015-present) Games * Warhammer: Dark Omen (1998) * Judge Dredd: Dredd vs Death (2003) * Rule of Rose (2006) * The Witcher (2007) * Cars 2: The Video Game (2011) External Links * Teresa's Twitter account * Arcelia's official site * SIF's Interview Category:Voice Actors